


That One Time Tony Walked in on Wade and Peter

by lifeisnowhere



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Smut, Trans Male Character, Trans Peter Parker, i wrote this in like 5 mins forgive me, oof, ugh this is so shitty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 03:52:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17093513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lifeisnowhere/pseuds/lifeisnowhere
Summary: title explains it all.





	That One Time Tony Walked in on Wade and Peter

**Author's Note:**

> yeehaw some smut for y'all enjoy ig.
> 
> also i haven't proofread this so im sorry if i make spelling errors.

Peter and Wade had been together for six months now, so it wouldn't be a surprise they had sex. Nearly every couple does.

In fact, that's what they were doing right now; Peter's smaller, yet muscular body against Wade's much larger form, the latter bouncing on Wade's cock, emitting pornographic moans every time he lowered himself on Wade's member.

Wade's hand ran up and down Peter's torso before pressing his lips against the smaller boy's. Wade moved Peter onto his back, his thrusts fast but just not fast enough. Peter wanted more.

He knew it was risky fucking Peter in the Avengers Tower, but the rest of the team was out getting takeout and Tony was working on a new suit for Peter (which was a floor below so he wouldn't be able to hear anything) so they were safe for a few hours.

"Wade, faster, please," Peter moaned before reaching out a hand to rub at his clit. Wade lightly slapped his hand and Peter's hand retracted. Wade replaced it with his own, whilst quickening the pace of his thrusts. He watched Peter's face screw up in pleasure, his face getting redder and redder and his moans getting louder and louder.

They reconnected their lips is a lustful kiss. This was pure sex, pure pleasure and they fucking loved it. Wade pulled away to kiss Peter's jawline, licking and sucking bruises into his porcelain skin.

With the noises Peter made, it was hard to hear the Tony walk back into the tower, especially since his mouth was incredibly close to his ears making those delicious moans and-

"Peter what the actual FUCK are you doing?" Peter and Wade tuned back into reality upon hearing Tony's near-shout.

"Uhhh....hugging?"

"I'm not fucking stupid, kid. Wade get dressed and see me in the kitchen. We need to have a talk." and with that, Tony walked out, shutting the door behind him.

Peter and Wade exchanged glances before quickly dressing up and heading downstairs.

Needless to say, they never fucked in the Avengers tower again.

The end.


End file.
